


Untitled.

by WritingInVelvet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInVelvet/pseuds/WritingInVelvet
Summary: These are just sample chapters to a book I'm writing that's based around Merlin and Arthurian legend.





	Untitled.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your honest feed back, pls?

_Standing beside Clarity in the middle of the Council of Elders chambers with a rigid posture, Sebastian James' eyes roamed over the beings that made up the Council as his companion argued her case as to why she wanted to put a team together and scour the known realms for Merlin's missing book that had been stolen a week prior to the current emergency meeting._

_Catching the gaze of the fay queen, McKenna Calavera, the aqua eyed man narrowed his orbs at her suspiciously as he tried to gauge her feelings on one of her family's heirlooms being swiped from right under her nose._

_Turning away as he found what he was looking for, his close cropped butterscotch colored hair glinted in the light being projected from the ceiling. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Sebastian tuned back into th conversation just in time for the lead Council member to deny Clary the help she needed._

_Glancing around, he took in the expressions on the members gathered, picking out the ones that were on Clarity's side and those that agreed with Councilwoman Devereux's ruling on the issue._

_"Thank you for your time, Councilwoman Devereux." He cut Clary off before she say something she'd regret. Winding an arm around Clary's shoulders, Sebastian steered the younger woman towards the exit of the cathedral, casting another look in McKenna's direction before the pair disappeared from view._


End file.
